


now you're never gonna quit it

by crustaceans



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crustaceans/pseuds/crustaceans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kuroo asks him if he's ever smoked before, his lips are on Tsukishima’s earlobe and his fingers are tracing patterns along his abs under the hem of his t-shirt, so Tsukishima can’t catch himself when he sputters out the truth instead of a careful lie.</p><p>Or; Kuroo tries to smoke Tsukishima out for the first time. Tsukki has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	now you're never gonna quit it

**Author's Note:**

> i, too, am in kurotsuki hell.

When Kuroo asks him if he's ever smoked before, his lips are on Tsukishima’s earlobe and his fingers are tracing patterns along his abs under the hem of his t-shirt, so Tsukishima can’t catch himself when he sputters out the truth instead of a careful lie.

Kuroo pulls back and smirks. “It’d do you good, you know. Get that stick out of your ass. Help you relax.”

Tsukishima abruptly realizes that Kuroo isn’t talking about tobacco and shrugs noncommittally to hide his embarrassment, reaching to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose where they’ve fallen. The revelation that he smokes isn’t as surprising as it should be. This is Kuroo, after all.

“I’m gonna smoke you out.” Kuroo announces, uncrossing his legs and climbing off the bed. His Nekoma sweats ride low on his hips as he saunters across the room, and Tsukishima appreciates the view of his muscular back as Kuroo rummages through a desk drawer. It’s a Friday night and Tsukishima just got into Tokyo a few hours ago for a long weekend. He and Kuroo have been doing this — whatever this is — for a while now, spending more and more time just hanging out instead of only fucking. Granted, they do plenty of fucking too.

“Come over here.” 

Tsukishima considers ignoring Kuroo, staying on the bed until the other boy comes back and continues what he started, but ultimately decides to see what this is all about. Kuroo’s introduced him to more things than he can count off on his fingers. What’s one more to add to the list?

Tsukishima watches as Kuroo fiddles with a small metal container. He has a small collection of objects laid out on the desk — a small wooden box, a glass pipe, and one of those cheap plastic lighters they sell at convenience stores. Tsukishima is wants to ask what Kuroo is doing but doesn’t want to sound more naive than he already feels. 

“Won’t your parents, uh, smell it?” 

Kuroo shakes his head and laughs, the sound low and deep in his chest. “Nah. I’m not an idiot. Here, finish grinding this.” 

He answers Tsukishima’s unspoken question and hands him the metal container. It’s heavier than it looks.

Tsukishima resists the urge to roll his eyes at Kuroo but mirrors his actions, twisting the top first clockwise then counterclockwise.

Kuroo struggles with the latch on the window before finally wrenching it open. The evening air is cool and the muffled sounds of the Tokyo suburbs are suddenly sharper. Tsukishima shivers and wishes for the second time that they were back in bed, the warmth of Kuroo draped against his back.

Kuroo turns back, deliberately brushing against Tsukishima’s hips, and snatches the grinder out of his hands. He twists open the cap to inspect the contents and hums with approval. 

“This’ll do. I’ll teach you how to pack it.”

Tsukishima settles against the footboard of the bed and watches as Kuroo takes a pinch between his thumb and forefinger and deposits it into the hollowed out section of the pipe. He pays more attention to Kuroo’s dextrous fingers than what they’re actually doing, and he can think of quite a few things that he would like those fingers to be doing right now —

“Did you even hear me?” Kuroo looks at him expectantly. Tsukishima isn’t sure how to reply, so he just nods.

Kuroo prattles on, explaining the importance of packing it tight but not _too_ tight, or else it will burn faster. It’s not like he plans on going home and picking up a new hobby, Tsukishima thinks, so he doesn’t really care to learn the intricacies of packing a bowl.

“I’m gonna take the first hit. You still want to try this, yeah?” Kuroo’s voice has gone softer. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” he trails off, looking Tsukishima in the eyes. Kuroo may be a dick sometimes, but he’s always considerate of Tsukishima’s limits; he knows when he can push Tsukishima’s buttons and when to back off.

Tsukishima still isn’t entirely sure what he’s signed himself up for, but also doesn’t want to look like a pussy in front of Kuroo. He’s not wholly against smoking, and it’s better to try something like this with someone he trusts, he reasons.

“Yeah, why not?”

Kuroo brightens and beckons him closer. “Okay, this is how it’s gonna go down. I’m gonna take this, then I think we try shotgunning for your first time. Ease you into it.” He winks. “I think you’ll like it.”

Tsukishima has a vague idea of what shotgunning is; he’s seen it in some western movie Yamaguchi likes. He watches as Kuroo expertly flicks the lighter to life, dipping the flame into the bowl and taking a long, slow drag. He closes his eyes when he exhales out the window and Tsukishima is impressed by the volume of smoke Kuroo expels.

“Your turn,” Kuroo grins.

“Okay. What should I…?” Tsukishima gestures nebulously, hoping Kuroo understands.

“Just sit tight, I’ll come to you. When I get close, part your lips and suck in. Hold the smoke in as long as you can and then exhale. Don’t suck too hard, though, I know you like that, but you’ll just cough.”

Tsukishima chooses to ignore Kuroo’s comment and watches as he goes through the motions again, inhaling less deeply than before. He steps forward, hands grabbing the footboard on either side of Tsukishima’s hips, and leans in. Foreheads touching, their lips are mere millimeters apart. Tsukishima surges forward but Kuroo pulls back, shaking his head slightly before leaning back in. Tsukishima closes his eyes and feels Kuroo part his lips with his own and exhale into his mouth. He does his best to suck in the smoke, not too quickly, and hold it in his lungs like Kuroo told him. It’s definitely easier said than done as he discovers. 

Tsukishima hasn’t done so much as try a cigarette in his entire life and is fully unprepared for the stinging heat that singes down his throat. He coughs, smoke burning his lungs and throat. Once he starts, he can’t stop. The smoke is acrid on his tongue and wow, if he doesn’t die from coughing he is definitely going to die from embarrassment.

Kuroo thumps him on the back a few times and bites his lip, covering a smile. Tsukishima shoots him an acidic glare between coughs. Why had this seemed like such a good idea?

“Why do I trust you?” he manages between coughs.

Kuroo hands him a half empty water bottle.

“This should help,” he explains between small hiccupy laughs.

Tsukishima can barely take a sip without coughing it back up. Kuroo has the decency to look apologetic, but still laughs. 

“I’m sorry, Tsukki, that was my fault. I took way too big of a rip. You’ll be fine. Everybody coughs the first time. At least you weren’t as bad as Lev. We thought for sure he was gonna puke.”

Tsukishima pushes up his glasses and wipes the tears from his eyes, the coughs finally subsiding. He downs the water bottle in two gulps and takes a few deep breaths. His throat feels burnt, as if he swallowed fire, and to top it off he feels no different. Then again, he doesn’t know what being high is even supposed to feel like.

“Shut up, oh my god. Am I supposed to feel something?”

“I’m pretty sure you coughed everything up so I’m going to go with no.”

“Tch. Great.”

“You can try again in a minute,” Kuroo replies. 

Tsukishima mulls it over in his head. Does he want to go through that again? 

“It won’t be as bad, I promise.” Kuroo insists.

Tsukishima watches as Kuroo takes another hit. Now that he’s tried it, it’s all the more impressive how smoothly Kuroo is able to do this; he barely coughs at all. Kuroo offers him the pipe and Tsukishima takes it, mirroring how Kuroo held it.

He has to flick the lighter a few times before it sparks to life, and he narrowly avoids burning his own finger. He runs the flame along the unburnt bud and wraps his lips around the mouthpiece, inhaling. Kuroo was right — it’s a lot smoother this time. Tsukishima is able to count to five before exhaling with considerably less coughing. The smoke still burns his throat, but nothing like before.

“You did it!” Kuroo praises him, patting his shoulder. “Not bad for a beginner. You should definitely get something out of that.”

“Not worth it,” Tsukishima replies petulantly. Now that he’s tried it, he doesn’t understand the appeal of smoking at all. It seems like far too much work for such a small return. The raw, burnt feeling in his throat doesn’t help.

Kuroo rolls his eyes and closes the space between them. Tsukishima sighs as Kuroo kisses him slow, fingers tangling in the hair at the nape of Tsukishima’s neck. Tsukishima pulls him close by the waist, hands cupping Kuroo’s ass through his sweatpants.

“Can’t wait to fuck you,” Kuroo says when they part for air. “Feels so good when I’m high.”

Tsukishima can feel Kuroo’s chest rumble as he speaks, close as they are. Kuroo licks across Tsukishima’s bottom lip and then bites. Tsukishima moans, pulling Kuroo closer by his hips. This is a hell of a lot better than smoking, and maybe now they can finally finish what Kuroo started so long ago.

The kiss becomes more rough, desperate, and Tsukishima is overcome with desire. He _wants_ Kuroo, wants to feel his cock in his mouth, wants Kuroo to fuck him into the mattress. He pushes his knee between Kuroo’s legs and ruts against him. Kuroo is already half hard and Tsukishima feels himself growing hot, arousal clouding his senses. He reaches down to palm Kuroo’s erection, applying enough pressure to let Kuroo know that he’s reaching the point of desperation. Kuroo moans, long and drawn out, and Tsukishima takes this as his cue to move along.

Tsukishima breaks away from the kiss and sinks to his knees before Kuroo can protest.

“Fuck,” Kuroo pants. “God, yes, please, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima tugs at the waistband of Kuroo’s sweats and isn’t surprised to find that he isn’t wearing anything under them. He yanks them down, red fabric pooling at Kuroo’s ankles. Kuroo takes a step backwards to brace himself against the windowsill. Tsukishima loves seeing Kuroo like this — horny and desperate, cock hard and flushed.

He grips Kuroo at the base and teases the head with his lips, tonguing at the slit as light as he can manage. Kuroo hisses as Tsukishima traces the ridge with his tongue. Tsukishima glances up to see Kuroo’s eyes roll back in his head. From this angle, Tsukishima can enjoy the expanse of Kuroo’s flat stomach and abs. Sure, his own body isn’t bad, but his muscles are so visible because he’s skinny; unlike Kuroo who is downright cut, muscles hewn from hard work at the gym that Tsukishima can barely imagine.

Tsukishima takes more of Kuroo into his mouth, careful not to go too deep since his throat still stings from the smoke. He tracks his tongue along the underside of Kuroo’s cock and runs his hands over the plane of Kuroo’s muscular thighs. Kuroo is making more noise than usual, which Tsukishima attributes to him being stoned.

“Mm yeah, just like that.” Kuroo’s head is thrown back, knuckles white from where he’s gripping the windowsill.

Tsukishima hollows his cheeks and sucks, swirling his tongue around the head as he takes Kuroo deeper into his mouth. Kuroo buries one hand into Tsukishima’s hair and guides him, moving his hips tentatively at first to fuck Tsukishima’s mouth.

“Shit, this is amazing,” Kuroo says.

Tsukishima hums in agreement around his cock and moves his hand in tandem with his mouth, making sure to indulge every inch of Kuroo. He pulls off slowly, cheeks hollowed, taking time to teasingly suck on the tip. Kuroo mutters something unintelligible and tightens his grip on Tsukishima’s hair as he kisses his way down the length of Kuroo’s dick and lightly fondles the soft skin of his balls.

“Gonna fuck me now?” Tsukishima asks, looking up at Kuroo from between his legs.

“God, yes. Get on the bed.”

Tsukishima shucks off his shirt and tosses it onto the floor as he climbs onto Kuroo’s twin bed. It’s a tight squeeze whenever he sleeps over, but he has to admit that he likes the way Kuroo folds himself over Tsukishima at night; limbs tangled together and the covers shoved to the foot of the bed. They’re both too tall for the bed and Kuroo had only laughed when Tsukishima asked why he didn’t just get a new one. _Why bother when I’m about to move out?_ They make it work, even if it means Tsukishima has to endure Kuroo snoring in his ear all night with an elbow jammed in his back.

Tsukishima is shimmying out of his jeans when Kuroo straddles him, a condom and a half-empty bottle of lube in hand. Kuroo leans forward, rolling his hips as he kisses Tsukishima. Tsukishima groans at the friction. He’s already hard and can feel Kuroo’s naked cock rubbing against his through his boxers. Kuroo reaches between them to palm at Tsukishima as he kisses his way across his jawline. Tsukishima arches his back and tilts his head to give Kuroo better access, ignoring the slight bump of his head against the headboard.

“Why are you so slow?” Kuroo asks, not unkindly, as he yanks Tsukishima’s boxers down and grips both of their cocks. He pumps them slowly, panting into Tsukishima’s shoulder at the sensation.

“Says the guy not fucking me,” Tsukishima replies obstinately. He’s been horny for hours and it’s been a couple of weeks since he and Kuroo were able to spend the weekend together. He grinds his hips up into Kuroo’s, a silent reminder that he wasn’t the one to just get his dick sucked.

Kuroo grins and wriggles off of Tsukishima’s lap to kneel between his spread legs. He squirts lube into his hand — two pumps — and rubs his fingers together before nudging Tsukishima’s legs wider with his knees. He reaches between Tsukishima’s legs and swirls one finger around his hole. Over the course of their relationship, Tsukishima has discovered just how skilled Kuroo is with his fingers.

“Tetsurou,” he keens.

Kuroo chuckles and shakes his head. “Nope. You gotta ask nicely.” He continues circling around Tsukishima’s hole, slipping inside as shallow as he can just to pull back out.

Tsukishima grits his teeth. “Tetsurou, _please_.”

“That’s better.” Kuroo pushes inside with the first finger and Tsukishima bites back a moan. Kuroo works him open, adding a second finger. He could come like this, has before, but he wants more. He rocks his hips, fucking himself on Kuroo’s fingers. 

“You like that?” Kuroo asks, although he already knows the answer.

“Mm, god, yes.” Tsukishima can feel the slickness of precum beading at the head of his cock by the time Kuroo adds a third finger. 

“I’m read-ahhh, fuck!” Tsukishima moans as Kuroo crooks a finger to brush against his prostate.

Kuroo fucks him with his fingers for a few minutes, scissoring Tsukishima open and rubbing against his prostate. The most Tsukishima can manage is a breathy moan. Although his cock stands untouched, he feels like he’s getting close, but it’s much too early for that. Finally, Kuroo pulls his fingers out.

“Turn around.” Kuroo commands. Changing positions is a challenge on the tiny bed, and Tsukishima manages to knock the lube to the floor as he turns around. Whoops. Kuroo snorts and hops off to retrieve it.

“I want to try something new,” he states, climbing back onto the bed. Tsukishima wonders what exactly is going to happen as Kuroo pushes his hips down so that he’s flush against the bed and straddles him. He coaxes Tsukishima’s legs apart and Tsukishima can hear the telltale crinkle of foil as Kuroo opens a condom and rolls it on.

He feels Kuroo lining himself up and looks over his shoulder in time to see Kuroo sink into him. Tsukishima moans but stares, transfixed. It occurs to him that he’s never seen what it looks like when Kuroo fucks him and he drinks in the view from between Kuroo’s spread legs. The muscles in his back tighten as he starts to move, and Tsukishima almost wishes he could take a picture.

Kuroo rolls his hips, his thrusts shallow but satisfying.

“Saw this in a video when I was jerking off last week. Thought about you.”

Tsukishima can’t decide if it’s gross or hot to think about Kuroo watching porn.

“Good to know,” he replies sarcastically, although the picture in his head of Kuroo, head thrown back as he touches himself, _is_ pretty hot. Kuroo slips out on the next thrust and curses. He shifts forward slightly and realigns himself with Tsukishima’s hole, pushing in at a different and better angle than before.

Tsukishima squirms, trying to get friction for his neglected cock against the bed sheets. Kuro quickens his pace. The noises he makes are shameless, moaning with every trust. This only lasts for so long before he slips out again, this time with a chuckle.

“This is hot but I’m too high for this kind of coordination, babe.”

Kuroo leans back, weight on the small of Tsukishima’s back. Tsukishima strains his neck to look over his shoulder, vaguely aware that he’s still wearing his glasses. Kuroo turns to flash him a cheeky grin. 

“Let’s switch places.” 

Tsukishima can’t argue, his cock almost painfully hard and long forgotten, and pushes up on his elbows as Kuroo flops onto the bed beside him. They share a languid open-mouthed kiss with entirely too much tongue before Tsukishima moves to straddle Kuroo. Kuroo settles onto the bed with his hands behind his head, looking up at Tsukishima downright lecherously. Tsukishima rolls his eyes, but raises onto his knees to position himself over Kuroo’s cock. He sinks down slowly, noticing how Kuroo pointedly stays still. So that’s how it’s going to be. Tsukishima likes riding Kuroo; setting his own pace and fucking himself on Kuroo’s cock as he watches.

“Ah, that’s good, Kei. Just like that.”

There’s something about Kuroo using his given name instead of an obnoxious nickname that drives Tsukishima wild. Tsukishima raises his hips so Kuroo is almost entirely out of him before slamming back down. Kuroo’s eyes roll back in his head with pleasure and Tsukishima can see him clutching the pillow case. Their relationship is built almost entirely on power, both getting off at the sight of the other losing control. Tsukishima repeats this again and again, changing angles until Kuroo hits his prostate.

“Mmm, you feel so good.”

“Touch me,” Tsukishima breathes, reaching forward to grab Kuroo’s wrist. Kuroo obliges, stroking him in time with Tsukishima’s movements. His other hand grips Tsukishima’s hip, nails embedded in the skin. Tsukishima is cursed with the kind of pale skin that doesn’t easily heal. This has caused him a headache in the club room on more than one occasion when he sports marks after a “family weekend in the city”. So far, no one has put two and two together; and if they have, they haven’t mentioned it.

Tsukishima can feel his orgasm mounting as Kuroo’s grip around him tightens. Kuroo usually he has more stamina than him but he looks as close as Tsukishima feels, face flushed and eyes closed.

“Faster,” Kuroo pants.

Tsukishima obeys, thighs burning as he rides Kuroo. Kuroo finally moves, rocking his hips up as Tsukishima slams down with a flick of his wrist and it isn’t long before Tsukishima’s entire body goes hot.

He groans, cum spilling across Kuroo’s stomach in thick spurts. He pants, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. Kuroo isn’t far behind, thrusting wildly until his entire body shudders.

“Fuck,” he swears, hips dropping back against the bed. Tsukishima gingerly pulls off of him and lies down at his side, cuddling up into Kuroo’s warmth. Kuroo rolls the condom off, tying it and tossing it into the trash can by his desk. He misses by a few inches but makes no move to go pick it up, instead hastily wiping his hand on the sheets and then stroking Tsukishima's hair.

“That was fucking good. God, this was a good idea, babe.”

Tsukishima laughs sharply. “For you, maybe.”

Kuroo looks at him.

“No, I mean, that was great,” Tsukishima hurriedly backtracks. “But I still don’t feel anything.

“Huh,” Kuroo says. “Guess we should try again.”


End file.
